


now my feet won't touch the ground

by lapmonster



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese, Cute Alien Girls Being Cute, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapmonster/pseuds/lapmonster
Summary: M'gann and Kara have an alien slumber party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in celebration of Miss Martian coming to Supergirl, although it’s mostly Young Justice’s M’gann (but only because Sharon Leal’s age is making me nervous, and I’m ignoring that pesky “Kryptonians are impervious to [Martian] telepathy” BS in the show). No idea how Supergirl’s incarnation of M’gann’s gonna turn out, but I’ve been not-so-silently shipping this brand of SuperMartian (or as I like to call it: Miss Super) since I heard the show was going to be made. Unbeta'd to get it posted before the S2 premiere.

“Yeah, uh huh.” M’gann nods as she gingerly holds Kara’s cell phone to her ear with both hands, sitting down on the couch in Kara’s apartment as the resident pretends she can’t super-hear the conversation between uncle and niece from the kitchen.

There’s a split-second crackle of red energy over M’gann’s umber skin then it’s green as grass. She’s been flickering in and out of Martian form every time she talks to J’onn, as if unsure how she wants to present herself to him. Even over the phone.

But Kara’s trying to mind her own business: pouring two glasses of water for them, busying herself as if that’ll convince M’gann she’s not getting every gruff, non-committal word from J’onn on the other line. She doesn’t know how long she can draw out getting refreshments as the awkward phone conversation feels both too long and too short.

“It’s okay, Kara’s letting me stay the night,” assures M’gann, despite Kara herself not offering the invite just yet.

Kara can’t tell if it’s Martian mind-reading or just presumption—but she minds less than she ought to. Even so, she turns around with both the glasses in hand and gives the girl a _look._

To her credit, M’gann winces, she’s got that much in terms of social graces at least. Normally, someone would silently mouth _sorry_ , but M’gann goes straight to the source and says it right in Kara’s head.

Kara jumps a little at the intrusion, letting go of the glasses for a split second only to speedily catch them before they can shatter at her feet. The water barely spills but she still gives her another look, lips pursed but not so angry it’s a _death glare_ —those get a little too literal where Kara is concerned.

This time, M’gann _does_ mouth the apology, after smacking a hand to her forehead.

“You don’t have to worry, Uncle J’onn,” she adds into the receiver.

It’s not something one can technically hear, but Kara and M’gann both notice the hesitation from J’onn at the word _uncle_. He’s been without family so long, it’s a shock. “Right,” he answers quietly, voice a little hoarser than usual. “Well, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight!” answers M’gann promptly, cheerily. Her face falls instantly, however, holding the phone in front of her and squinting inquisitively at it.

Kara strides over, setting down the glasses. Her lips twitch at the corners in an assuring smile, gently taking the phone from M’gann and pressing the _end_ button without fuss.

“Thanks,” says M’gann softly, suddenly looking very small with her knees tucked to her chest like a child.

“He’ll come around,” says Kara after a tiny stretch of tense silence, taking a sip of water.

M’gann smiles weakly, resting her cheek on her knee. “I hope so.” Her auburn hair falls into her face, down over her calf. “Thanks for letting me stay. Sorry again.”

Grinning, Kara sits on the coffee table in front of her. “Hey, us alien girls gotta stick together.”

That brings out a real smile, red lips and white teeth stark against her green skin.

“You know you changed back,” comments Kara casually, taking another drink of water.

“What!?” exclaims M’gann, head lifted and a panic in her eyes.

“Relax,” soothes Kara, instinctively reaching out her hand to tuck a lock of M’gann’s hair behind her ear, fingers brushing over her freckled cheek. “I like you green.”

The tension in M’gann’s body goes slack. “Green. Right,” she breathes. “Green.” She doesn’t shapeshift. Instead, she leans back, unbending, unshrinking herself. She cocks her head to the side, surveying the Kryptonian in front of her. “I like you without glasses… _Supergirl,_ ” she teases.

Kara does her cute little self-deprecating smile, eyes downcast and shaking her head slightly before she answers, “Why, thank you, _Miss Martian_.”

M’gann wrinkles her nose at the moniker, not used to the superhero identity. Human customs are… strange, but some have a certain attraction. She leans forward, eyes taking Kara all the way in, for the magnificence that she is. With tentative movements, she reaches to Kara’s face, and ever so lightly takes a hold of her glasses to remove them.

Another little laugh, just a puff of air, comes from Kara. She doesn’t know yet what to make of this girl from outer space. And it’s hard not to be shy no matter what. In a nervous tic, she moves to push up her glasses—the ones that are no longer there—and feels all the more embarrassed.

M’gann responds quickly, but in Kara’s head: _I know they were a gift from your adopted father…_

Kara gasps, “M’gann!” She stands abruptly, knocking the table.

“Sorry!” she cries, putting her hands out to telekinetically stop the glasses from spilling. At her silent command, they seem to right themselves. “I forgot about the mind thing! I’m still, I’m still getting used to this.”

Kara sees her outstretched hands tremble. “No… it’s okay,” she says, sitting down on the couch beside her. She tucks a foot beneath her, bent knee resting comfortably against the other’s hip as she leans her side against the cushions. “You just surprised me. Is it strange that I… kind of like it? Not in a weird way, but it feels like… secretive. Private.” _Intimate._

M’gann seems to hear what she means. _Would you_ — “Would you like to speak through the link?”

After a beat Kara nods. When M’gann establishes a mental link between them, it barely feels like anything. She expects something—like the crackle of electricity or static, but it’s nothing like that. It feels more like stepping out of a stuffy room into cool, open air.

“You—” she starts, then finishes through the link, _You can’t hear_ everything _I think, right?_

M’gann shakes her head, smiling. _It’s just like talking, but you don’t… open your mouth, I guess._

There’s a quiet, for just a moment until they’re both laughing awkwardly. _I just don’t know what to say!_ admits Kara.

_What do girls normally talk about on Earth?_ supplies M’gann, angling toward Kara and mirroring her posture.

_Well, you_ are _sleeping over_ , she begins, biting her lip. _We could have our very own alien slumber party. Stay up late, order pizza. Talk about boys._ She draws out the last word, dipping her head to the side mockingly.

They both laugh out loud at that, maybe a little too loud; maybe a little too much is said in the silence that follows.

Then, the tension is broken when M’gann asks, _Wait, what’s pizza?_

That settles it, of course. Kara rents a cheesy romcom and orders an even cheesier pizza (the best in National City, she claims).

_Didn’t really have a lot of girl friends outside of Alex growing up. Never really done this with someone other than my sister,_  she explains from the kitchen brewing tea while they wait for the pay-per-view movie to download on her TV. She likes that she doesn’t have to raise her voice from the other room with the link, just talk like they’re right next to each other. It's a unique closeness she's never felt before. She hastily adds, for clarity, _Girl friends, not girlfriends._

M’gann doesn’t really know the difference, but she catches the nuance in her tone despite that and graciously doesn’t ask any further.

Without thinking much about it Kara glides back over to the couch, about a foot off the ground. “Huh,” she says aloud, surprised at herself when she touches down softly.

_What?_ asks M’gann, taking the tea cup from her.

_I don’t usually, you know, fly around the house. I’ve had to hide my powers since I was a kid, I’ve gotten used to being ordinary._

_Well, you don’t have to be around me_ , assures M’gann, bumping shoulders with her. _We flew around all the time on Mars. It’s a piece of home. For you too, right?_

Smiling ruefully, Kara responds, _Actually… I didn’t have powers on Krypton._

“Oh,” says M’gann. _Uncle J’onn told me. I forgot. Yellow sun._

_Yeah, I never_ — The doorbell rings. “Pizza!” she squeals, easily falling out of the heavy subject.

She almost all the way to the door when M’gann cries, “Oh! Glasses!”

“Gosh!” exclaims Kara. She flies back toward the couch, meeting M’gann halfway so quickly they almost collide. Kara feels almost dizzy, and she can’t seem to stop _giggling_ ; she doesn’t know what she’s so giddy about but she lets M’gann put her glasses back on her nose, midair.

She adjusts them nervously, turning to fly back to the door, then— “Oh! Green!”

M’gann’s mouth forms a comical O when she looks down at her hands, but she quickly recovers as red fizzles over her body and she reverts back into her human skintone. _Don’t forget your wallet!_ she adds, extending her hand to levitate it over to her from the counter.

It’s after the movie and _another_ order of pizza (alien metabolisms!) when Kara turns to M’gann and asks, _So, pizza, romantic comedy… Anything else on your Earth wishlist?_

M’gann bites her lip. Then confesses: _Dance_. She speaks with her eyes more than through the link, a silent request to use Kara’s phone on the table.

_Dance?_ wonders Kara, but she nods.

“I… do not know how to use this,” admits M’gann, laughing when she picks up the foreign brick.

Kara takes it back, “I’ll find it for you, what song?”

When she does find the song M’gann tells her, it’s a slow song. _Oh._

M’gann stands up, holding out her hand. “I’ll lead,” she offers when Kara takes it.

“Oh,” she says a second time, this time aloud, and she’s already in M’gann’s arms, the other hand on Kara’s hip. “This kind of dancing?” she asks shakily. “I’ve got two left feet.”

“What?”

“Not literally! It’s just an expression. It means I’m bad.”

M’gann doesn’t believe her, the look she gives says enough; the way Kara moves against her proves her instincts right, although it’s not much more than swaying. _You’re not bad_ , says M’gann.

_I just… I don’t know what I’m doing_ , she says, hapless. She hides her face, resting her cheek against M’gann’s shoulder.

_That’s okay_. It feels weird consoling Kara; despite technically being older, M’gann feels so young beside her. She’s still a new soul on this planet. _I never know what I’m doing._

They don’t say much more. They don’t have to, continuing to sway to the music. Then, M’gann’s hand on Kara’s hip moves to her back, pulling her flush against her. Before Kara knows it, suddenly they’re up in the air. Kara pulls back, looking down at the floor a good meter below their feet. She barks out a laugh, leaning her forehead against M’gann’s. Their noses kiss.

“This isn’t really how humans do it,” she whispers. She meant to lightly scold her, but her voice comes out quiet, breathless.

M’gann nods, agreeing. _We’re not humans,_  she replies through the link.

_You make this all feel so… normal. But… not. Like…_

Kara feels a little foolish to think it, but M’gann says it the same time she does: **_Extraordinary._ **

Kara is so close she can count M’gann’s freckles. She doesn’t hide her face this time. Instead, she watches M’gann lick her lips, as if readying herself to speak.

But she speaks through the link: _There is something else on my Earth wishlist._

Kara knows it’s coming before she knows it, but she’s still somehow surprised when M’gann kisses her. It’s a long and chaste kiss. Sensual; softer than she’s ever been kissed. Taken by surprise though she was, she still whimpers when M’gann breaks pulls away. The previous confidence she displayed seems to have wavered. She looks at Kara with those autumn-leaf red eyes, almost hesitant, as if searching for something.

“That was… that’s…” stutters Kara, flustered but still idly twisting her fingers through M’gann’s hair. Then, tilting her head to the side, Kara narrows her eyes in mock-suspicion. “You didn’t have that on Mars?”  

M’gann smiles, looking a little guilty. “We did,” she admits, nodding slowly. Then she cups her cheeks gently and kisses her again, deep this time, twirling the two of them around in their sky-dance. _But on Mars…_ she says, lips never leaving Kara’s, _we can talk_ and _keep kissing._

Kara's smile is almost too wide to kiss her back.


End file.
